


Orderstuck

by ElyanWhite



Category: D.Gray-man, Homestuck
Genre: All drama no action, Ashen-Flushed Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, D. Gray-Man characters only, Disaster couples, Drama, Everyone in relationships - Freeform, Everything else same as canon, Exorcists in quadrants, F/F, F/M, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Quadrants AU, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyanWhite/pseuds/ElyanWhite
Summary: Because subtext is serious business.In which Allen and Kanda are in the blackest shades of true hatelove, Lenalee is the loving auspistice who is known to really get around, pitifully speaking, and Lavi can't seem to find anyone who is anything besides caliginous for him, God. And Komui has all of the paranoia. Homestuck Quadrants AU, what have I done.





	Orderstuck

Your name is ALLEN WALKER, (not MOYASHI, IDIOT APPRENTICE, or THE FOURTEENTH, despite what some might insist), and you are an EXORCIST. This means that you work for the BLACK ORDER, and that you are a wielder of a special power called INNOCENCE. Since you are a GENTLEMAN, you steadfastly ignore the rampant innuendo, and even think that it is kind of poetic sometimes, if a little ironic, but that last bit threatens to lead you into a different universe, so you forget it ever happened.

You might be described as ADORABLOODTHIRSTY, but you would disagree, likely with POLITE SELF-DEPRECATION. You know bloodthirsty. Your KISMESIS is one of the most bloodthirsty people you know. But you are not.

If anything, you are adorable, but you find this hard to believe, because even though your INNOCENCE is a gift from God, it has made the arm it is embedded in look very odd, what some (including you) might call UGLY. Your STRANGE WHITE HAIR and your STRANGE SCAR make you glad you're sh-shor...not tall, so that you can duck in crowds. Your STRANGE EYE, which is normal and gray when isn't spinning in its socket trying to find enemy AKUMA in the area, makes you STRANGE even among your fellow EXORCISTS, who are very rare and always A LITTLE STRANGE anyway. You normally wear HOODS in public, and you always wear GLOVES.

As for bloodthirsty, you would still disagree, though a majority of the ORDER now believes that you are. You hear a VOICE in your head sometimes, telling you to join the DARK SIDE and KILL YOUR FRIENDS, but you don't listen. Despite this, everyone thinks you're a TRAITOR and a HERETIC. The majority of your coworkers distrust you or outright hate you.

But no one has ever hated you more than fellow EXORCIST Kanda Yuu.

Since the moment he met you, he has hated you for being CURSED, and SHORT, and WEAK. But he doesn't hate you for being a POSSIBLE THREAT. He never has.

He just hates you.

You hate him.

You are in HATELOVE, or so you thought until today.


End file.
